1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to optical servo systems. More particularly, the invention relates to the optical position detectors using a diffraction grating to sense displacement, and more specifically using a detector grating which is frequency offset from the fundamental frequency of the reference grating.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Systems are known in the art for sensing the position of an object to an accuracy below the micrometer range. These systems utilize a laser diode or LED to produce light which is diffracted from or through a reflective or transparent diffraction grating, often referred to as the reference grating. The diffracted light is detected by two or more detectors which are located out of phase with each other. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,225 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,553. Generally, the light source and the detectors are located on one body, the reference grating is located on another body, and the system is used to detect the relative position of one body to the other. Optical position sensors have many applications wherever it is necessary or desirable to know the relative location of two members within close tolerance. Some applications include robotics, computer operated machine tools, and optical/magnetic data storage.
According to one type of optical position detector (disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,225), light impinging on the encoder grating is diffracted and reflected into two diffraction beams. Each diffracted beam is reflected back to the grating, diffracted a second time, and combined into a single beam. The beams are polarized at right angles to each other before the second diffraction to prevent them from interfering in the combined beam. The combined beam then passes through a polarizer which selects components of each beam for comparison with each other. The phase difference between the two beams is based on the position of the encoder grating, so that as the encoder grating moves, the phase relationship of the two beams changes, causing them to constructively or destructively interfere. For first order diffractions, the peak-to-peak period of the interfering beams is p/4, where p is the pitch of the diffraction grating. Thus, for diffraction gratings having a pitch of 1 micron, a peak in the interfering beams occurs each time the scale moves xc2xc of a micron, or 250 nm.
Another type of optical position detector is shown in prior art FIGS. 1 and 2, which illustrate reflective and transmissive systems respectively. As shown in FIG. 1, a light source such as a light emitting diode 10 and two detectors 12, 14 are located on a first body 16 which is adjacent to a second body 18. The second body 18 has a reflective backing 20 and a reference grating 22. The light source 10 is provided with a source diffraction grating 24 and the detectors 12 and 14 are provided with diffraction gratings 26 and 28. The broad emission profile of the source provides illumination on paths to each detector 12 and 14. The source grating 24 modulates the light source which impinges on the reference grating 22 and is reflected by the reflective backing 20. The reflected beams pass through the detector gratings 26 and 28 and are detected by the detectors 12 and 14.
Prior art FIG. 2 illustrates a similar system with similar reference numerals referring to similar elements. The chief difference between the systems of FIGS. 1 and 2 is that one is reflective and the other is transmissive. In the transmissive system of FIG. 2, the source 10xe2x80x2 is located on the first body 16xe2x80x2 and the detectors 12xe2x80x2, 14xe2x80x2 are located on a third body 16xe2x80x3 which is located on the opposite side of the second body 18xe2x80x2. Light from the source passes through the reference grating 22xe2x80x2 on the second body 18xe2x80x2.
In order to provide the optimal phase difference between the signals generated by the detectors 12 (12xe2x80x2) and 14 (14xe2x80x2), the spatial frequency of the gratings and their relative locations must be tightly controlled. In particular, the spatial frequency of the source grating 24 (24xe2x80x2) must be closely xe2x80x9cmatchedxe2x80x9d to the reference grating 22 (22xe2x80x2). As used herein the term xe2x80x9cmatchedxe2x80x9d is defined to mean that the source grating must have a spatial frequency of a value that yields the peak signal amplitude over each detector. This value occurs when the reference grating is fabricated such that the signal impinging on the face of a given detector is at a constant phase at every point on that detector.
The location of the detectors 12 (12xe2x80x2) and 14 (14xe2x80x2) must be tightly controlled; and the phase difference between the detector gratings 26 (26xe2x80x2), 28 (28xe2x80x2) must also be tightly controlled. For example, in the case of an LS-120 disk drive, the source grating preferably has a frequency one half that of the reference grating and the detectors and their gratings are arranged to provide a quadrature phase shift.
In the prior art, these tolerances were incorporated into the design and fabrication of the positioning system. The spatial offset of detectors (or their apertures) relative to other detectors (or their apertures) was carefully controlled so that each detector looked at a different location on the reference grating. Further, one detector gating was shifted relative to the other detector grating so that there was a discrete phase step in the grating pattern.
It will be appreciated that due to the tolerances required, a reflective system of the type shown in prior art FIG. 1 is often preferred because it allows the source, detectors, and gratings to be located all on the same body making it easier to control their relative positions. Nevertheless, the tight tolerances required for accurate position sensors complicate design and fabrication. The phase difference of the signals at the detectors is affected by all of the factors including the frequency of the gratings and the precision with which the discrete phase step was formed. The presently utilized techniques also require that the reference grating frequency be relatively small which limits the resolution of the position detector.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an optical position detector.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an optical position detector that does not require tight tolerance alignment of all of the elements.
It is another object of the invention to provide an optical position detector design that reduces the overall cost of the device.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an optical position detector that has a higher resolution than the prior art systems.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an optical position detector having fewer components than a prior art detector.
It is another object of the invention to provide an optical position detector in which all of the gratings are formed on a single surface.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an optical position detector design which achieves superior results in bot reflective and transmissive systems.
In accord with these objects, which will be discussed in detail below, the present invention provides an optical position detector system having an LED source, two detectors or more, and a diffraction grating which is frequency mismatched with the frequency of a reference grating with which the detector system will be used. According to a first embodiment for use in a reflective system, the LED source and two detectors are mounted on a single body and a single diffraction grating is placed over the source and detectors. The relative location of the source and the detectors is tightly controlled, but there is no need to tightly control the locations or phase differences between the source grating and the detector gratings because a single grating us used for all three. The spatial frequency of the single grating is chosen such that it is mismatched with respect to the frequency of the reference grating but still produces signals at the detectors with xe2x80x9cmaximized amplitudesxe2x80x9d, i.e., amplitudes that are approximately the same as would be observed if the frequencies were exactly matched, but with the desired phase shift.
It has been discovered that a slight spatial frequency mismatch will, with the right reference grating, still result in acceptable amplitude levels at the detectors even though the detectors are not tuned exactly to the fundamental spatial frequency of the reference grating. Since the filtered frequency deviates from the fundamental frequency, a linear phase shift is provided. Thus, the desired phase shift between the detectors is incorporated into the single parameter of the spatial frequency of a single grating which is based solely on the spatial frequency of the reference grating. Two alignments (phase differences between detector gratings and source gratings) which formerly required tight tolerance are no longer necessary with the system of the invention. Fabrication tolerances required to produce the discrete phase step in the detector gratings are also removed.
According to a second embodiment of the invention, for use with a transmissive system, a source with a source grating is mounted on one body and the two detectors are mounted on another body with the reference grating located therebetween. A single grating is applied over the two detectors. According to this embodiment, only the detector grating frequency is mismatched with the reference grating frequency to provide the quadrature signal needed.